


Pleasant Night

by HeMoLanWeiLJHXLS



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom wei ying, Hot night, In Love, Just a little dirty job with this couple I love, M/M, Married Couple, Oral Sex, Smut, Top Lán Zhàn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23210188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeMoLanWeiLJHXLS/pseuds/HeMoLanWeiLJHXLS
Summary: Lan Zhan has been very busy running the Sect while his brother is in seclusion. So Wei Ying is feeling very alone. And being patient is not his forte, he decided to work things out on his own. Then he sets up a romantic evening for him and her husband. And it will be unforgettable.
Relationships: Lan WangJi/ Lan Zhan, Wei WuXian/ Wei Ying
Kudos: 30





	Pleasant Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second WangXian fanfic that I post here. I just love these two too much, and I can't help it. It got longer than I expected. But I enjoyed writing. I'm still not very good at writing sex, but I'm starting to learn. Hope you like it. And ignore any mistakes. English is not my real language. Kisses. Enjoy.

The birdsong woke Wei WuXian that morning. Still with his eyes closed, he groped on the side of the bed, letting out a discontented sigh when he felt it empty and cold, which meant that her husband had been up for a long time. He lay on his back, staring at the ceiling with a grimace. In fact, this has been happening a lot in the past few months. Lan Zhan had been very busy, as he had taken on his brother's duties as leader in the sect while he was in seclusion.  
Wei WuXian felt bad for his brother-in-law. After all, he knew that he was going through a difficult time, and he really needed that time alone to overcome the latest events. But unfortunately, his brother-in-law's absence meant that his younger brother, that is, her husband, had to assume the position of leader. Which meant that Lan Zhan spent less time with Wei WuXian. Which made him feel lonely.  
Another frustrated moan escaped his lips. Wei WuXian was not used to spending a long time without her husband. In fact, before Lan Zhan took over as temporary leader of the sect, it was very rare to see the two of them far from each other. Wherever Wei WuXian was, Lan Zhan would be at his side. And see versa. The most time they have spent away from each other since the wedding, was when Lan Zhan needed to go to an important meeting with his uncle and brother, and Wei WuXian could not go. But he returned the next morning, and the two spent the rest of the day in bed.  
It is not as if Lan Zhan is putting it aside. They still had lunch together, had dinner together, showered together and went to sleep together. But Lan Zhan always looked tired, even though he didn't let it show, so Wei WuXian tried not to overload him further. After all, he was sure that if he complained to his husband, Lan Zhan would find a way to spend more time with him. But he knew that time was something he didn't have now.  
He got up, still upset, going to the bathroom. As soon as he entered the small room, he saw that the bathtub was full and the steam still left the water. He smiled, knowing that Lan Zhan had ordered someone to take the water for his bath. He took off the rest of his clothes and tied his hair, and then went into the bath. Letting out a groan of pleasure as his body sank into the hot water. Wei WuXian closed his eyes, leaning his head against the edge of the large wooden basin.  
Perfect  
Only one thing could make the bath better. Lan Zhan. Wei WuXian let out a dreamy sigh. He loved to bathe with her husband. Lan Zhan always touched him like he was ... precious. Not to mention that the two always ended up playing more than they should and things ended up heating up. Wei WuXian shivered at the memory of the things her husband had already done with his body in that bathtub. But it was not just that.  
What he liked most was having his husband's arms around him. The feeling of security that being held by Lan Zhan provided. Before Wei WuXian was in Mo XuanYu's body, he had always been the one to protect. His sect, his Shijie, Jiang Cheng, Wen Ning, A-Yuan, the Wens ... he didn't have time to be afraid, because people depended on him. But now, he knew he needn't be afraid, because Lan Zhan was on his side. And it would protect you. Well, even if he knew how to take care of himself. It was nice to know that he was not alone. That he had someone to tell.  
He fidgeted in the bathtub, splashing water everywhere. His thoughts were only making him miss his husband even more. Wei WuXian finished taking his shower, getting dressed quickly and loosening his hair. He was too lazy to comb, so he just decided to tie it up in a high ponytail like he used to wear before. He had just put his hair up when he heard a knock on the door. He walked to the entrance, opening the door. A huge smile broke across his face when he saw who it was.  
A-Yuan, her adopted son, was standing at the door. A tray, with what he imagined to be his breakfast, in his hands. As soon as Wei WuXian opened the door, a happy smile opened on the younger boy's face. Wei WuXian pulled him into the room, giving his son a tight hug, not caring that he almost caused the boy to drop the tray.  
\- A-Yuan!  
The older one said in a tearful voice.  
\- Where have you been that you haven't come to see your mother in the past few days?  
Wei WuXian did not release the boy, in fact, tightened his arms around him even more.  
\- Um ... mom ... maybe it would be better to let go.  
The youngest said in a hushed voice, as his face was being pressed against the older man's chest.  
\- Don't tell me that you are going through a rebellious phase and don't like being hugged by your parents anymore?  
Wei WuXian asked, hysteria already beginning to overwhelm him. He couldn't accept that. A-Yuan was your baby. He would always be your baby.  
\- Is not it  
The waiter answered you  
\- What is it then?  
\- It's just ... that makes it difficult to hold the tray.  
It was only then that Wei WuXian remembered that the youngest came here to bring him breakfast. Laughing, he released A-Yuan. That soon recovered itself.  
\- Sorry, A-Yuan. I was just really happy to see you.  
The youngest smiled softly  
\- All right mother. I understand. I am also very happy to see you.  
A-Yuan admitted, his cheeks flushing slightly. Wei WuXian laughed. Your son was so adorable.  
\- Good. Let's not sit down and talk for a while.  
Lan SiZhui followed his mother. They both sat at the small table on the floor. SiZhui placed the tray on the table.  
\- Then? Where have you been?  
Wei WuXian was the first to break the silence.  
\- Some disciples and I were on a hunt. That's why I didn't come to see him for a few days.  
SiZhui explained  
\- It turned out that it took us longer than expected to finish the job.  
\- But they're all fine, right? Nobody is hurt?  
He scanned his son's body, inspecting to make sure he wasn't hurt. The younger man waved.  
\- Yes, everyone is fine. There were only more corpses than we expected. But everything went well.  
\- Good...  
Wei WuXian said with a proud smile.  
\- That's why Daddy ordered me to bring your breakfast.  
SiZhui completed  
\- He knew you would want to see me  
\- Your father was right  
Wei WuXian pouted  
\- I was feeling very lonely these days.  
Wei WuXian continued dramatically  
\- Your father and you. Both are too busy to spend time with me.  
\- I'm sorry, mom  
The young man asked, feeling guilty. Seeing that the son looked really sorry, Wei WuXian blew out a breath.  
\- Okay, okay...  
He made a sign of neglect with his hands  
\- It's not like there's anything you can do about it.  
Wei WuXian shrugged  
\- My husband and son are busy men. I just have to accept this.  
Seeing that the son still looked troubled, Wei WuXian called him.  
\- A-Yuan  
\- Yes?  
Looking directly into the son's eyes, Wei WuXian smiled.  
\- It's all right. I am proud of the cultivator you have become.  
The boy blushed, but Wei WuXian could see the sparkle of joy in his eyes as well as in his smile.  
\- Thanks Mom  
The boy thanked him, ashamed.  
\- Haaa!  
Wei WuXian exclaimed, pulling his son into another tight hug.  
\- You are too adorable. It's impossible not to want to squeeze you when you're all adorable like that.  
A-Yuan returned the hug. And so they both spent the next hour. Talking and catching up. Until A-Yuan had to withdraw, as he still had class. And Wei WuXian knew more than anyone like Lan QiRen hated that they were late for their classes. Then after another hug, he released his son, who had left with the promise of saying goodbye before leaving for the next hunt.  
Wei WuXian was left alone at JingShi. With nothing to do, he threw himself on his bed and stared at the ceiling. Several minutes passed, and the silence began to irritate him. Sitting on the bed, he thought about what he could do. The thought of spending the next few hours locked in here doing nothing didn't appeal to him at all. Lan Zhan would probably only be back for the night. So what could he do? After thinking a little, an idea came to his mind. He smiled. He already knew where to go.  
*** *** ***  
\- Wei-gongzi  
Wen Ning greeted him as soon as Wei WuXian approached.  
\- How are you, Wen Ning?  
He asked, giving his old friend a big hug.  
\- I am fine  
Wen Ning was living in Caiyi Village, which was about ten kilometers from the corner of the cloud. Wen Ning had decided to go his own way, to take care of himself. But even so Wei WuXian had insisted that since he wanted to be alone, that he at least stayed close, so he could go to Wei WuXian if necessary. So he ended up settling in the village of Caiyi, selling the vegetables and fruits he planted himself. And sometimes Wei WuXian came to visit him, to see how he was doing. And when he couldn't, he asked A-Yuan.  
Even now that A-Yuan was considered a Lan, he was still a Wen. And he was the only relative of Wen Ning who was still alive. He knew it was difficult for Wen Ning. So Wei WuXian was very happy to see that his son had accepted Wen Ning. And that over the years, they had come closer. Even Lan JingYi had ended up becoming friends with Wen Ning, since on many of SiZhui's visits the friend had come along with him.  
\- I'm glad to hear this  
Wei WuXian said, as he walked away from Wen Ning and they both started walking towards his small house. The house was not very big, but it was enough for one person. Wei WuXian could see a garden at the back of the house, where Wen Ning planted the vegetables and fruits he sold in the city. Wen Ning told Wei WuXian to sit down while he was going to make tea, and he did as the boy had said. He sat outside the house, looking around. Wen Ning's house was further away from the other houses, which gave him the privacy he needed.  
\- Here it is, Wei-gongzi  
Wen Ning caught the eye of Wei WuXian, a tray with two cups of tea in his hand. Wei WuXian took one of the cups.  
\- Thanks  
Wen Ning sat next to him  
\- I didn't imagine you would show up here today.  
Wei WuXian imagined that he would be surprised. Usually he only visited Wen Ning when Lan Zhan was out on a hunt, and it used to happen at the end of each month. But they were still at the beginning of the month.  
\- I was a little bored, so I decided to advance my visit.  
He said with a smile. Wen Ning nodded.  
\- I can imagine that with the personality of Wei-gongzi, it must be very difficult to live in Recanto da Cloud.  
He frowned a little. Well, that had already been true. The first time he had visited Gusu, when he was still a disciple of the YunmengJiang sect, he had gotten into a lot of trouble. Mainly for failing to follow the more than three thousand, now four thousand, sect rules. He had even memorized all the rules of both Lan QiRen and made him copy them.  
Not that it stopped him from breaking them anyway. But well, over the years, and being married to Lan Zhan, it had become easier to live there. Probably because of your husband, who most of the time let you do what you want. Even if he tried hard not to break the rules. Not that it mattered much, since Lan QiRen didn't look like him anyway. He would kick him out the first chance he got, if it weren't for Lan Zhan.  
\- It's easier than it looks. After a while you get used to it.  
Then he smirked  
\- Well ... having a husband like Lan Zhan also helps. He rewards me every night for being a good boy and trying not to break the rules.  
He winked, making Wen Ning blush. He laughed. Wei WuXian couldn't help it. It was stronger than him. He loved to provoke people with his comments about his relationship with Lan Zhan. Wen Ning, then. The boy was already shy, but he seemed ready to explode with embarrassment whenever Wei WuXian released one of his shameless comments.  
\- Wei-gongzi ...  
He stammered  
\- That...  
\- Okay, okay.  
He said still laughing  
\- Excuse me. I'm not going to make that kind of comment anymore.  
But they both knew he would do it again as soon as he got a chance.  
*** *** ***  
\- So Wei-gongzi has been feeling lonely since HanGuang-Jun has been busy.  
Wen Ning commented, after Wei WuXian told him about what was bothering him.  
\- Yes  
Wei WuXian agreed, a pout on his lips.  
\- Why didn't you talk to HanGuang-Jun about it? Since it bothers you so much?  
Wei WuXian snorted  
\- Because I know that if I spoke to him, he would make time for me.  
Wen Ning made a confused face  
\- But isn't that what you want? Spend more time with him?  
\- Yes  
\- But then why ...  
\- Why Lan Zhan not time now. The little time he can find, he spends with me. But I know he'll be upset if he knows how I feel.  
\- Well ... I think he'll be even more upset if Wei-gongzi doesn't tell him how he felt.  
Wen Ning said, making Wei WuXian look at him with a surprised look.  
\- Actually, I think he would be happy if Wei-gongzi was honest. Maybe he feels like you, but he still hasn't said anything since you haven't brought it up.  
Wei WuXian stared at Wen Ning for a long time, thoughtfully. Until his eyes widened and he broke into a big smile.  
\- Yes! You might be right!  
Wei WuXian excitedly agreed, standing up.  
\- In fact, Lan Zhan certainly felt like me. How could I not have thought of that before?  
Wei WuXian was getting more and more excited. Wen Ning could practically feel the happiness coming out of his body in waves. He raised Wen Ning, pulling the other boy into an excited hug. The other, still surprised, didn't even have time to return the hug, before Wei Wuxian had already pushed him away.  
\- I already know what to do  
Wei WuXian said suddenly, his smile so big it looked like it had even taken over his entire face.  
\- What...?  
\- I need to go  
Wei WuXian said, already starting to walk away.  
\- Wait! Where did you ...  
\- Thanks for the tea, Wen Ning. And for the conversation.  
Wei WuXian said over his shoulder, still running.  
\- I go first. I'll be back another day to check on you.  
\- But ...  
Wen Ning continued to stare at Wei WuXian's back, until he disappeared. He scratched his head, still confused by what had just happened. He looked at the place where Wei WuXian was sitting, his cup of tea was still full.  
\- That was a quick visit  
He shrugged, with a smile.  
\- At least I was able to help Wei-gongzi ... well, I think.  
“I hope everything is right,” he thought, as he collected the cups and carried them into his home.  
\- Well, I have things to do too  
He said while picking up a straw basket and going to the garden behind his house, picking up some vegetables and fruits for him to sell in the city the next day.  
*** *** ***  
Wei WuXian arrived at Recanto da Cloud a few hours later, exhausted. This body, in addition to having less spiritual energy than its original, was still much more fragile. He always forgot about it. But ignoring his exhaustion, he finished up the stairs that led to the entrance to the Cloud Corner. Wei WuXian greeted the disciple who was watching the gate, and continued on his way to JingShi.  
A big smile broke across his face as he remembered his plans. There ... your beautiful husband would be in for a big surprise when he returned to their room that night.  
*** *** ***  
Lan WangJi nodded to some disciples who bowed to him on his way to JingShi. He had finally finished all his day's duties and could go back to his room and spend some time with Wei Ying. In the past few days they had been unable to spend much time together, which had made Lan WangJi stressed. Although Wei Ying said he understood and that there was not much they could do about it, it didn't make things any easier.  
With his brother in seclusion, Lan QiRen would be the best suited to take the lead of the sect. But unfortunately, his uncle was experiencing some health problems, and in order not to burden him, WangJi had temporarily accepted the leadership of the sect. And to his discontent, he seemed to be busier than the previous day, and spending less and less time with Wei Ying.  
He passed the entrance to the JingShi, frowning slightly when he saw that all the lights inside the room were off. Where was Wei Ying? Walking calmly to the door, he opened it, entering quietly. As soon as he was inside the room, he was surprised by the soothing, soothing smell of incense. He closed the door behind him. Going further into the room, he saw that candles were scattered throughout the room, creating an intimate and romantic atmosphere. Confused, Lan WangJi looked around, looking for Wei Ying.  
He felt his heart racing as soon as he stopped in front of the bed, seeing his husband sitting on it, wearing nothing but one in a thin inner tunic and a big seductive smile. Her wild hair was down, and Lan Zhan felt his fingers twitch with the urge to touch them.  
\- I was getting tired of waiting for you, Lan Zhan.  
Wei Ying said with a small pout pissed off.  
\- Wei Ying  
He wanted to ask what was going on, but before he had a chance, his husband had already stood up and started walking towards him. Lan WangJi watched, mesmerized, as he walked seductively towards her. The tunic loosely tied around his body. A simple tug and it would slide across Wei Ying's body, leaving him completely naked. Lan WangJi felt his body awaken at the thought.  
\- You probably must be wondering why all this?  
Wei Ying asked, waving his arms, signaling the room. Lan WangJi just waved.  
-Well, you've been very busy for the past few days. We have spent very little time together, and it made me upset.  
Wei Ying admitted, stopping in front of him.  
\- I'm sorry  
Lan Wangji asked, feeling bad for making his husband feel upset.  
\- It's okay, I know it's not your fault. You have duties.  
His companion reassured him with a smile.  
\- But ...  
He paused, leaving Lan Zhan intrigued by what he was going to say.  
\- But?  
Wei Ying slowly ran his hands down his arms, up to his shoulders and then finally wrapped his arms around his neck. Lan WangJi automatically raised his hands to the smaller man's hip.  
\- You also have other duties to perform.  
Wei WuXian added, his voice getting lower, more seductive. Lan WangJi lowered his eyes to his husband's mouth, watching as he sensually licked his lips.  
\- Your duties as my husband.  
Wei WuXian watched as her husband's normally light eyes began to darken, making him smile internally. Yes, that was what he wanted. I wanted Lan Zhan to be so excited that he lost control. To concentrate only on the two and forget everything else.  
\- Lan Zhan?  
He called  
\- Mn?  
\- Do you remember our promise?  
Lan Zhan looked at him, and although his expression seemed unchanged, the slight frown on his right eyebrow denounced that he was wondering what promise Wei WuXian was talking about.  
\- We promised that we would go to bed together 'every day'.  
He clarified to her husband. Then he pouted a little.  
\- But it hasn't happened. And your Wei Ying missed the pleasure you give him.  
He started pulling Lan WangJi back with him, until he threw his husband on their bed. The husband expressed no reaction, but he could see his ears starting to turn red. With a smile, he climbed over her husband's body, wrapping his legs around her hips and placing his hand on her firm chest.  
\- So tonight ... we'll make up for lost time.  
He warned, pleased when his husband put his hands on her waist, giving a firm squeeze.  
\- Mn  
\- So let's start  
\- Ah ... Lan Zhan  
Wei WuXian groaned when her husband bit her nipple hard, making her body shudder.  
The first time they were both inexperienced, neither knew very well what he was doing. But years had passed, and now they were both very experienced. And Lan Zhan knew exactly where and how to play it. And her husband provoked without any mercy. What would others say if they knew how cruel HanGuang-Jun was in bed?  
\- Please...  
Her husband was cruelly provoking him. Biting his nipples, while his deft fingers played with his hardened penis. Lan Zhan caressed his member the way he liked, fast and steady. But every time he felt he was getting close to coming, he slowed down, preventing him from reaching a climax.  
\- Let me come, Lan Zhan. Please!  
He asked, desperate. Her body was screaming for relief. He wouldn't know any longer how long he could take this delicious torture. Her nipples were red and tender from her husband's bites and tugs. And his cock was so hard it was painful. But he couldn't come, since Lan Zhan didn't release him from his grip.  
\- Er-gege ... please ... your Wei Ying needs to come.  
He pleaded. Then Lan Zhan lifted his head, pulling his mouth away from her nipples and looked at him. Her husband ran his eyes over his face, studying him calmly. Then, as if feeling sorry for the desperate state her husband was in, Lan Zhan loosened his grip on his husband's cock.  
\- Come on, Wei Ying.  
Lan Zhan had barely finished speaking, and his body was already convulsing with the force of his orgasm. Wei WuXian felt as if fireworks exploded inside his body. He cried out, clasping his hands on his husband's arms, his body bending over the bed. Jets of his semen spurted out of his cock, hitting his belly.  
For long seconds he thought of nothing, just concentrated on the waves of pleasure that took over his body. When his body's tremors subsided, he opened his eyes, looking back into his husband's face. Wei Ying smiled, seeing the hungry way her husband was looking at him.  
\- That was very good, Lan Er-gege  
Wei Ying started, and then pushed on her husband's chest, causing him to fall on the bed. Lan Zhan remained silent while Wei WuXian climbed into his body, sitting on his thighs. Wei WuXian got rid of the tunic, which was still slung over his shoulders, leaving him completely naked. He did not lose the way Lan Zhan's eyes traveled all over his body, filled with desire and need.  
\- But it's still not enough.  
And it wasn't. He had made many plans for that night. And she was just getting started.  
___________________ * ___________________  
\- Wei Ying  
Lan Zhan grunted as Wei WuXian took him deeper into his throat. Wei Ying licks it slowly, almost lazily. As if she were savoring her husband's taste. This makes Lan Zhan even more excited. See how her husband seems to enjoy sucking on his penis. But a grunt comes out of Lan Zhan when Wei Ying slides his mouth out of his cock and then begins to slide his tongue across its length.  
\- Do you like it, Lan Zhan?  
Wei Ying asks between the intervals of his licks. His eyes now focused on Lan Zhan's.  
\- Mn  
Lan Zhan claims  
\- You know...  
Wei Ying starts, while he moves his face away from Lan Zhan's cock and starts to caress it with his hands. Lan Zhan almost protests, missing the warmth of his mouth, but he remains silent, just taking advantage of her husband's hands on his member.  
\- I love your taste, Lan Zhan.  
Wei Ying admitted and then looked down at the big hard member in his hands.  
\- And I love the way your cock is so big, that even if it reaches the bottom of my throat, I still can't put it all inside my mouth.  
He increased the pace of his hands, using the fingers of his other hand to caress the wide head of Lan Zhan's cock, which already glowed with the first drops of pre-enjoyment.  
\- I'm still surprised to be able to take you all inside me. It always feels like you're splitting me in two at first, but then ... and so good.  
Wei Ying confessed with a sly smile.  
\- Wei Ying  
Lan Zhan warned him. Her husband was deliberately provoking him. And Lan Zhan was very close to throwing him on the bed and just stuffing himself into his soft, tight hole.  
\- What? Ergege doesn't like to know that he gives me pleasure?  
He asked innocently.  
\- To know that I love your dick inside ...  
Before Wei Ying could say anything else, Lan Zhan grabbed his hair with one hand and pushed it forward, shoving his member back into Wei Ying's hot, wet mouth. He knew that her husband would not stop teasing him, so he would have to keep his mouth busy.  
Wei Ying was happy, in fact, he even smiled, satisfied with his husband's lack of control. He continued to suck Lan Zhan, this time letting her husband guide the pace of the thrusts. He was not lying. He loved to suck Lan Zhan. Your taste. The way he looked so lost in his pleasure.  
The pace of his hips increased, as did the tightness in his hair, and so he knew Lan Zhan was close. Wei Ying relaxed his throat, getting ready. And then just a few more thrusts into his mouth and Lan Zhan was coming. He held both sides of Wei Ying's head, keeping him immobile as it spilled into his mouth. A growl coming out of his mouth as he closed his eyes and threw his head back.  
Wei Ying's eyes filled with tears when the thick jets of semen hit his throat. It was too much, almost making him choke. But he breathed through his nose, holding Lan Zhan's hips and drank it quickly. He felt a little trickle out of the corner of his mouth, but continued to swallow all the liquid. When the jets subsided, the tightness in his hair also eased and Lan Zhan slowly pulled away.  
As soon as Lan Zhan withdrew from his mouth, Wei Ying was panting with the effort, but still had a smile on his lips.  
\- Um ... you enjoyed it so much, Lan Er-gege. I can hardly swallow fast enough.  
\- Wei Ying  
Lan Zhan scolded him, but Wei Ying knew he was just ashamed.  
\- Okay, okay. I won't tease you anymore.  
He laughed. Then he stood and sat on her husband's lap. He put his hands on his husband's chest, right above his heart. The beats were fast, and that made Wei Ying smile. He knew that on the outside her husband looked very cold and indifferent on the outside. But inside, he was the kindest and most passionate of men.  
\- Take me to bed, Lan Zhan  
He said, looking into her husband's eyes  
\- I want you inside me  
__________________________ * ________________________  
\- Lan Zhan ... I'm ready.  
Wei Ying warned breathlessly, but the husband ignored him and continued his work preparing him. He had two fingers wet with lubricant threaded all the way into her husband's hole. He was stretching it slowly, to make sure that Wei Ying was properly prepared for his dick.  
\- Please, Lan Zhan. Just stick it in soon.  
Lan Zhan was just as anxious as his husband to be inside him, but he had to make sure that Wei Ying was ready, or she was going to hurt him. He knew that even after all these years, it was still difficult for Wei Ying to take him, so he was always careful when preparing it. He wanted Wei Ying to always remember the two of them making love as a pleasure. Never painful.  
He stuck one more finger in, and Wei Ying screamed, his hands tightening on the sheets on the bed.  
\- Lan Zhan!  
Lan Zhan continued to prepare him for a few more seconds, ignoring all of her husband's pleas. Only when he thought he was open was enough, did he withdraw his fingers and fit between Wei Ying's legs, lining up his large and pulsating member of the husband's entrance.  
\- Lan Zhan ...  
Wei Ying called, Lan Zhan looked up, staring at her husband's face. Then Wei Ying smiled. His biggest and brightest smile.  
\- I love you  
Lan Zhan's heart accelerated even more when he heard those words. He saw the sincerity in her husband's expression, and thought that he could never thank the heavens enough for giving him a second chance with Wei Ying. He linked his fingers with Wei WuXian's and leaned down, giving him a slow, passionate kiss.  
\- I love you too, Wei Ying.  
Without further waiting, he pushed his hips forward, burying his cock inside her husband's tight hole. Wei Ying tensed for a second, and Lan Zhan paused. He could imagine how difficult it was for Wei Ying to take him. He was too tight, and Lan Zhan was too big. Lan WangJi kisses her husband's forehead affectionately, trying to divert his attention. A few seconds pass and Wei Ying smiles, wrapping his legs around Lan WangJi's waist, pulling him closer.  
\- It's okay, Lan Zhan. Just keep going.  
\- Mn  
He continued to push the rest of his cock into Wei Ying. Her husband screamed, his back curving to the rest of the bed and his nails digging into his back, probably leaving marks, but Lan Zhan didn't care. All that mattered was that he was inside Wei Ying. And ... it was so good. He clenched his jaw, trying not to come too soon.  
\- Lan Zhan ... Lan Zhan ...  
Wei Ying groaned, opening his eyes and looking into his face.  
\- Move ... fast. I need ... to move.  
Lan Zhan came out almost entirely of the husband, leaving only his head inside, before pushing himself back into the hole, making Wei Ying scream. His hips clashed with the intensity of Lan Zhan's advances. Wei WuXian continued to plead for her husband to be faster, and Lan Zhan did exactly what her husband asked.  
\- Faster, Lan Zhan  
Wei Ying asked, tightening her legs even more around her husband's hips, as if trying to pull him deeper inside.  
\- So good ... so good, Lan Zhan.  
\- Wei Ying  
Lan Zhan groaned softly against her husband's neck.  
\- I feel so full ...  
Lan Zhan adjusted his hips, changing positions, and this time, when he entered Wei Ying, his cock hit his prostate, making Wei Ying tighten his arms around his neck and scream so hard it should have hurt his throat.  
\- There ... Lan Zhan ... right there.  
He asked, pushing his hips against her husband's thrusts, feeling him go even deeper inside with the change in angle.  
\- More ... deeper  
Lan Zhan pushed himself deeper into Wei Ying, so deeply that Wei WuXian thought that her husband might have lodged in his stomach. It was so good. It was such a pleasure that he couldn't even formulate words anymore. And then, as if to finish driving him crazy, Lan Zhan held his penis.  
\- No!  
Wei Ying whined  
\- It's too much, Lan Zhan! I can not.  
It was such a pleasure that he didn't know if he could handle Lan Zhan touching him there. It looked like his body would explode on call any second.  
\- Calm down, Wei Ying  
Lan Zhan murmured against his throat as he sucked on her neck and continued to stroke his dripping member.  
\- I'll take care of Wei Ying.  
Then he pulled away from his neck and faced Wei Ying. Wei WuXian looked at her husband's face. The dark eyes. The red ears. Sweaty forehead. The slight frown. He loved to see Lan Zhan like that. Watch your containment disappear. See how her husband gave himself to him.  
\- Ah!  
His prostate burns out being intensely stimulated by Lan Zhan's advances. Just like your dick. And Lan Zhan still he licked his nipple again. Unable to hold back any longer, Wei Ying let himself go. He felt his whole body tense and the pressure in his spine exploded, spreading all over his body.  
He came. His legs tightened around Lan Zhan as his nails dug into his back, sure to leave more marks on his skin. He closed his eyes, burying his face in his husband's neck, feeling the semen gush out of his penis and spill over himself.  
As soon as Wei Ying came, the grip on his hole became even tighter, making it impossible for Lan Zhan to continue holding on. Giving the last thrusts, he buried himself deep inside Wei Ying and came. His body tensed, his hips squeezed against Wei Ying's. Lan Zhan closed his eyes and buried his head in Wei Ying's hair, the smell of her husband making more waves of semen leak from his cock.  
Both were panting and shaking. They continued to hold on until their bodies calmed down. Slowly Lan Zhan rose, not wanting to crush Wei Ying. Then he looked at his husband, who looked delightfully satisfied. Wei Ying smiled, a sleepy smile, but no less seductive.  
\- You really know how to finish me, Lan Zhan. I'm too exhausted to move.  
Lan Zhan started to withdraw from Wei WuXian, hearing her husband let out a small moan at the loss. He watched as his semen trickled out of Wei Ying's shaky, red hole, making his cock wake up again. He looked away from the scene, knowing that continuing to see that scene would only cause him to stick himself inside Wei Ying again.  
\- You are insatiable, Lan Zhan.  
Wei Ying commented, smiling, seeing her husband's reaction to looking at the mess between her legs.  
\- Wei Ying's fault  
Wei Ying laughed even more at her husband's response.  
\- Yes Yes. My fault. But give your husband a rest. You tired me.  
\- Mn  
Lan Zhan replied, but Wei Ying could see that he and her husband were still excited. He then stood up with his elbows and caught the husband's attention.  
\- Lan Zhan?  
\- Hmm...  
\- How about a bath?  
Lan Zhan turned his eyes to him  
\- Let's take a hot shower and then ...  
A malicious smile spread across his lips.  
\- But Wei Ying is tired  
Wei Ying laughed  
\- I just need a few minutes and I'll be brand new again.  
Lan Zhan still wanted her husband, but it would be selfish of her to accept his invitation. Her husband was tired, but for him, he was willing to make love again. So for him, Lan Zhan could ignore his needs and let him rest.  
\- I don't want to hurt Wei Ying  
Wei Ying laughed, getting up, sitting on her husband's lap and wrapping her neck. He gave her husband a tender kiss on the lips.  
\- I'm fine, Lan Zhan. Truth.  
He felt his husband's hands grip his waist.  
\- I really just need a few minutes.  
Then seeing that the husband still didn't seem convinced, he brought the faces closer and murmured softly, stroking their noses together.  
\- I want you again too. I was missing you a lot. And now that we're together like this, I'm very happy.  
Lan Zhan studied him for a long moment, before finally getting out of bed, taking Wei Ying with him. Wei Ying wrapped her legs around his waist.  
\- Where are we going, Lan Zhan?  
\- Shower  
Wei Ying laughed  
\- Great!  
He kissed her husband on the cheek.  
\- Lan Zhan?  
He called?  
\- Mn?  
\- I love you  
He said, looking him straight in the eye. Lan Zhan paused before walking again. He gave her husband a chaste, slow kiss.  
\- I love you too, Wei Ying.  
\- Good. Now...You better be prepared.  
Wei Ying warned, then squirmed against her husband, rubbing his hole against her husband's seme erect member.  
\- We have a long night ahead of us. I don't think any of us will be able to get out of bed tomorrow.  
Lan Zhan held her husband's ass in one hand, giving it a firm squeeze. A small smile playing on his lips.  
\- Mn  
Wei Ying laughed and kissed her husband again, allowing herself to be carried into the bathtub. He knew that tomorrow Lan Zhan would have to go back to his duties and that he would be busy again. But tonight, there were only the two. And that was enough for him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you read it until the end and enjoyed it. As soon as I write something else, I'll post it here. Kisses.


End file.
